Frost Bite
by BlackoutLament
Summary: A vampire CIA agent who is not a 'vegitarian' has been tracking the Cullens for 160 years. Will the Cullens choose to change their way of life to help stop the massacres? Even if it meant they could get the only thing they have ever wanted? Humanity? XD
1. Aiden Frost

**I really hope you like my story! It's very different to most of these twilight storys on this fanfic and I thought you'd like something original.**

**Rated T for strong language, sex references and gore.**

160 Years I've been tracking the Cullen clan.

160 years of failure.

My name is Aiden Frost; Frost by name, Frost by nature.

I'm what you'd call cold hearted. I don't have time for sympathy or love or mercy. I do my job and I do it well. That's my life.

I work for the CIA. Central Intelligence agency. I live to kill and I kill to live.

I'm the only vampire on the team. I'm partially working for the Volturi too. I am like an inside spy if you will, to travel around and make sure nothing occurs to penetrate our way of life. Of course everyone at the CIA knows that I'm a vampire. The Volturi are alright with them knowing, why though beats the hell out of me.

So yeah, we need the Cullen's on board. My only talent is to repel any and all vampire talents but the talents they have are phenomenal; seeing the future, controlling emotions and reading minds.

"Frost." I said as I flipped open my shiny new cell phone and held it to my ear.

"Aiden, it's Jim, we have a serious situation down here. You need to come check it out." Jim (my boss) said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said and snapped my phone shut, shoving it in my pocket and grabbed my long black coat. I picked up my sun glasses and plopped my hat on my head. While jogging down the stairs of my apartment I slipped my hands into my pockets to pull out my leather gloves. I need to cover up in the sun light; people will get suspicious if they see a man walking down the street looking like a fallen star.

Once outside I slid into my black Mercedes CL500 with tinted windows (again, hiding from the sun) and spun it around and before I knew it, I was zooming down the road down to headquarters.

The automatic doors glided open for me as I stepped through into the reception area.

"Good morning, Aiden." Stephanie said from behind the counter. She works at the main desk here at the entrance, I have no idea what she actually does though, nor do I care. She's a nice enough human and all, but she just won't stop asking me out. I think it's the vampire thing that turns her on. I'm flattered and all, but it's severely irritating.

"Hey, Steph." I smiled at her while clapping my hands on the black surface of the desk. She looked up at me from under her lashes and flipped her wavy dark hair back over her shoulder which was clothed in a pale pink cardie.

Oh, shit.

"So, I was wondering what you were doing later?" Steph tried to sound alluring. Hah.

"Drinking human blood, you?" Her face crumpled with disgust, but not fear. Odd girl. "Is Jim in?"

"He's in his office." She said quietly. I began walking off to the elevator when she called me.

"Yeah?" I said whilst turning around but still moving to the elevator.

"I'll see you later." She winked at me.

With a groan I turned and stepped into the empty elevator. I took off my gloves and forced them into my pockets of my jacket. I took off my sunglasses and hooked them over the neck of my grey tee. I lifted my grey had with a black ribbon around it and held it at my side in my hand. My pale skin exposed and my brilliant crimson eyes are on full display.

When the doors slid open I stepped out and walked straight to Jim's office, ignoring the good mornings and hello, Aiden's on my way. I walked straight in without bothering to knock.

Jim was standing at him full length window with his back to me. He had his hands folded at the small of his back.

"Talk to me Jim."

He turned and sat at his desk. He has his hand through what little hair he had left and gestured to the seat in front of me.

"Take a seat." He said.

I sat down, even though I felt perfectly comfortable standing.

"We've had some problems with Birmingham, in England. We can't contact anyone there, no one answers. There have been no updates and people who have relatives there are starting to become anxious. It's probably nothing, we just need you to go check it out."

I nodded. "When do I leave?"

"A jet will take you there tomorrow morning, I'm sorry it isn't sooner, humans have to sleep you know."

I groaned. "Yeah, okay, I be here at 7?"

"9am." He corrected.

With a sigh I stood up. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and walked out of the office. I was used to assignments like this. Normally peoples power goes out or they're doing some sponsored silence, it's not often I find real action. Humans are so boring.

I went to my offing and sat down at my desk. I started searching the net for anything that could lead me to the Cullen's.

Still nothing.

I hadn't noticed it had gotten so late until Linda (my P.A) came in and told me she was going and asked if there was anything I wanted. It was 10PM and they were closing.

I drove back to my apartment quickly. I dropped my keys on the counter of my kitchen and jumped onto the sofa. I lay on my side and turned on the T.V.

My apartment is really nice. It's a very modern place and the rent damn expensive. I have two bedrooms. One I used as a study though where I have all of my Cullen obsessions. All over the walls are pictures of the different family members at different points it time. I have a computer in there any many books and journals I keep to take notes to track down their path.

My bedroom is medium sized. Two opposing walls are painted black and the other two are red. I have a small balcony in my room too and a large wardrobe the length of the wall with a slidy light wooden door. My bed doesn't have a headboard or bars or anything, just built in draws underneath. I currently have red duvet and black pillows with matching black sheets. Not that I ever have any need for the bed.

I have one bathroom which has black tiled walls and floor; it had a walk in shower and a large square bath. The sink is built into black marble counters (the same as in the kitchen) and had a mirror above it which takes up the rest of the wall.

The kitchen has a breakfast counter separating it from the living room. It has black tiles on the floor and black painted opposing walls and red opposing walls; just like the rest of the apartment. I have a tall black fridge and black stove. (Props)

Criminal Minds was just about to come back on from break when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and walked over to the door. I put my sunglasses on (I can't stand contacts, it really fucks up my vision) and undid the locks.

I swung the door open to see Stephanie wearing a shorter and should be legal red dress that fit her form snugly. The neck was low cut and it was open backed. She had her hair tied up into a neat bun and a red bow clip and wore black heals. She had a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Hey, sugar, I told you I would be over later, didn't I?" She winked at me.

"Oh, he Steph, what a... urm surprise." I wasn't going to lie and call it a nice surprise, nor was I going to hurt her feelings and say I wished she wasn't here.

She held up the bottle of champagne. "Care to join me?"

I cleared my throat and took off my sunglasses. "I don't drink that shit. Vampire, remember? Now if you'll excuse me, I was going out for a hunt."

She put the bottle down and stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"Why don't you hunt me for a little bit?"

"Sorry, I don't play with my food." I said as I (at vampire speed) put on my sunglasses, grabbed my keys, pushed Steph out of the door and locked it behind me. I slowed to a walk when I came out to the street and hoped into my car.

I took an hour's drive east, not caring where I was going, until I drove past an alleyway and caught a boy with a girl backed against the wall. My car skidded to a stop and I walked up to the ally slowly.

"Come on babe, just one kiss; you know you want to." A young boys voice said. He sounded amused.

"No, please don't. Please let me go."

"Hey, listen to the pretty lady." I said as I rounded the corner.

The sound of my voice startled the boy and he stumbled back he walked in front of the girl protectively. They were only teenagers; 15 at the least. The boy has short cropped brown hair where the girl had long blonde hair.

"It's a bit past your bed time don't you think? You should go home."

"And what if I don't? What will _you_ do about it?" The tiny shit challenged.

I took off my glasses and turned to the girl.

She gasped when she saw my eyes but didn't scream. "Would you care if I killed this kid?"

She shook her head.

"Good. Now run home. Tell your mum you're sorry and finish school. Don't have sex until you're married." She nodded again and nearly ran away.

I turned back to the boy.

"You don't scare me, you fag with contacts!"

He stepped forward and pulled a swift army knife out of his pocket. I laughed. As if he actually thought a tiny blade could even scratch me.

I took the knife out of his hands and effortlessly crushed it in my left palm. I rubbed my fingers together as the pieces crumbled to the ground like ash.

He stared wide mouthed and eyed like an idiot at my hand.

"I'll show you what this fag can do." I said as I walked up to him. I gripped his shoulder gently so that I didn't crush it or shatter the bones but tight enough that he couldn't escape.

"Don't scream." I whispered in his ear.

I clamped my hand over his mouth. I ripped his shirt so that his neck and shoulder was exposed. I stroked my tongue across his skin until it came to the warmest point of his neck. A vein.

My mouth watered and I couldn't wait any longer, the bloodlust was beginning to drive me mad with hunger.

I stretched my lips back over my teeth and a drop of venom dripped off of my fang and trickled down the boys shoulder. He wriggled and shouted muffled screams against my hand in response.

My fangs sliced into his skin as easy as a knife through soft butter. The second my teeth pierced his skin blood pulsed around my mouth like a washing machine. I sucked and sucked and sucked and the hot sweet blood poured down my throat. The deliciousness made me groan and dig my teeth deeper into the boy's neck. Once I couldn't squeeze out another drop, I let the body fall limp to the ground.


	2. Massacre

Once I got back to my apartment I noticed that Steph had gone home; good.

I spent the rest of the night watching T.V as always, there's nothing else to do. At 8am I went to have a shower and get changed. When I'd done that I was once again in the car and speeding away to work.

"Hey, Aiden, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Steph asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I stopped a teenage girl from being raped and killed the 15 year old boy who was attacking her, you?"

She didn't say anything; she just stared wide eyed at me. I decided it was best to leave now before she started screaming. I walked over to the empty elevator and repeated the same procedure as every day; removing my gloves, hat and glasses.

I walked swiftly to Jim's office but again I didn't knock.

He was sitting at his desk with his feet up and his face buried in a book.

"You're early." He commented as he put the bookmarker in and set it down.

I sat down. "Yeah, I got bored."

"You went hunting last night?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Your eyes are brighter today and the liquid is flowing more fluidly."

I averted my gaze from him and scanned the paintings of buildings on the wall.

"I've told you about changing your diet. You could be like the Cullen's."

I looked back at him and slammed my fists on the table which concluded them to go all of the way through.

"It is natural for me to hunt humans! Those pussies are fucking sissies if they can't just accept what they are! I won't be like them!" I glared at him with my best deadly stare.

He looked uncomfortable and was leaning in his chair as far back as possible.

"I was only suggesting..."

"Yeah, well don't suggest!"

Jim cleared his throat and fixed his tie. "I'm sorry if I have offended you."

"_If_!"

"Okay, I'm sorry that I offended you. I was simply making a suggestion and it won't happen again."

I nodded, took a deep breath (I didn't need to breath, it just calmed me down a little) and sat back down.

"I'm sorry about your table..."

"Oh don't worry about it; I can afford a new one." I know he wanted to say 'I'll be taking it out of your pay check', but he wouldn't dare.

"So when am I leaving for Birmingham?"

"Now, a chopper will be on the roof in about five minutes. You should go wait up there. Keep me informed all the time you're there and give me a call when you arrive."

I stood up. "No problem, I'll talk to you when I get there then."

I walked out of the room and back into the elevator. I put on my glasses and hat and gloves. (It's sunny out today and the pilot doesn't know what I am). I pressed the button for the top floor and eventually the doors slid open.

There were three men wearing identical black suits and white shirts and black ties. They stood in the exact same position with their hands behind their backs. They were standing right next to the elevator.

When I stepped out a gust of wind hit me and brought with it a familiar scent. It was the scent of my friend Dave.

"Hey, Dave," I greeted. He turned to look at me and he smiled.

"Hey, Aiden how's life?"

"Not too bad, you?"

"I'm ecstatic, I proposed to Lilly the other night; she's pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Well... that's... that's something. Congrats bro'"

"Thanks mate. I want you to come to our wedding. I was going to give this to you on the chopper but I didn't expect to see you now."

He handed me a pale pink envelope. "Thanks, I'll be there. You're coming too?"

"Yeah, we all are." He said whilst pointing to the other two men. "This is Gary,"

Gary walked over and shook my hand once and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I've heard so much."

"Don't believe everything you hear, I'm not _that_ great." We laughed.

"And this is Jackson." Dave continued.

"It's an honour sir." He said seriously while shaking my hand.

"Thank you."

"Is it true? That you're a vampire I mean?" He said in a hushed tone.

I laughed. "Yes."

"Could you prove it? Without drinking my blood if possible." I laughed again.

I took off my hat to expose my sparkling skin and removed my glasses to reveal my crimson Iris's.

"Wow, that's some freaky shit." Gary said.

"No kidding." Jackson said.

"Read the invitation Aiden." Dave pressed.

I looked down at the envelope. I pulled out a pale pink piece of card with floral patterns all around the boarder. Lilly goes over the top sometimes.

I read out loud.

"_Dear Aiden,_

_I'd like to invite you to my wedding, blah, blah, blah._

_45 saint church road, blah, blah._

_Formal wear blah bah._

_I'd be honoured if you could come as blah....best man?"_

Dave beamed at me.

"Really? You want me to be best man at your wedding?"

"Nothing could please me more." I threw my arms around him gently and he laughed and patted my back. I pulled away when I heard the copper coming.

"Here we go." I said while looking at an ever growing black dot in the distance.

"I don't see anything." Gary said.

"Maybe it's a little soon for your eyes." I said.

Eventually the chopper came close to landing and I put my glasses and hat back on. When it was on the chopper pad, we walked up to it and slid the doors open. We stepped inside and took our seats.

I put my seatbelt on even though I didn't need to. If I fell out of the chopper I wouldn't be harmed in the slightest; the pilot would tell me to put it on anyway.

The ride was short considering the distance. I occupied myself by listening to my ipod and resting my head back and closing my eyes.

When we arrived there it was quiet. I couldn't hear cars or people or phones or anything; silence.

I stepped out and looked around the airport for a taxi or even someone we could ask to call one. But there was no one in sight. We walked into the airport glass doors and what I saw next will haunt me forever.

Dead bodies were everywhere. All of them completely drained dry. There were dead bodies leaving on desks, dead bodies sitting on luggage, dead bodies on the floor, on the benches. They were everywhere.

"What happened here?" Gary asked.

I walked up to a young victim lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was very pale, she looked so peacefully like she was sleeping. I think she was 4 or 5 years old. She had blond curly hair that her mother perhaps and formed into ringlets that I could imagine bouncing off her shoulders while she skipped along the street smiling. She had a pretty pink summer dress on and matching sandals.

I knelt down to her level and checked for a pulse. She was dead. I checked her body and found exactly what I thought I would. Bite marks; all down her arms and her legs and on her neck. How many vampires had attacked this poor girl at once?

"A vampire massacre." I said simply. I lay the girl back on the floor gently. "A fucking vampire massacred this fucking place."

"Oh my god. Are they still here?" Dave said anxiously.

"No. I'd hear them or smell them."

I heard someone gasp. I whizzed around. "What?"

"It wasn't us." Jackson said.

I turned around slowly and saw a little boy leaning against a silver bin. He was clutching a dead baby to his chest tightly. The baby was covered in blood and therefore the boy was smothered in it too. The boy looked about 9 or 10 and wore a once white tee and black shorts that went just past his knee. He had bare feet. He was gazing wide eyed at us.

"What's your name?" I said gently as I approached him slowly.

"B-B-Be-Ben." He stuttered.

"Hello Ben, my name is Aiden. Are you hungry Ben?"

Ben nodded. I turned to Dave. "Dave give me a chocolate. I saw you snacking on them on the way."

Dave handed me a Cadbury Milk Chocolate bar and I handed it to Ben. Keeping tight grip of the baby in his left hand, he necked down the chocolate bar with his right.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little." Ben said timidly.

"Why are you holding this baby may I ask?" I questioned.

"Mommy said for me to look after her. It's my baby sister, Jenny."

I nodded in understanding. "Where is your mommy now?"

He pointed to a corpes with short brown hair and covered in bite marks and blood next to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your mommy."

Ben nodded sadly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened here?"

"There were monsters. They were everywhere. They were biting people. It was horrible and noisy."

"How did you get away?"

Ben pointed to a health and beauty store across the room. "My mummy hid me in one of the boxes of perfume. It smelled really bad but mommy told me to stay in there until the noise stopped and she told me to look after Jenny."

"Okay. I'm going to make a phone call so you can have a nice bath and something yummy to eat and a nice bed to sleep in, okay?"

Ben nodded. I turned around. "Hey Dave, come here and give Ben some more chocolate; I'm giving Jim a ring."

I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I dialled Jim's number at vampire speed and he picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Jim, it's Aiden. This place is a ghost town. There has been a vampire massacre. There is only one survivor."

"What information have you got out of the survivor?"

"Not much, he's about 9 and I found him clutching his dead baby sister sitting next to his mother's corpse."

"Okay, send the kid back; search the city for any more survivors. Then I'll send a chopper down and have you home before tea."

"Okay. See you soon." I hung up the phone. "Dave," I said as I turned back to face him. "Go take the kid home. Jackson, Gary and I will look for more survivors. They'll send a chopper back for us after. Oh and bring the kids... urm... sister and mum too."

"Okay." Dave said.

"Ben," I called.

He looked up at me, his mouth was full and he had it covered in chocolate and blood.

"You're going to take a ride in a Helicopter! Then you'll get some nice new clothes and food and a nice comfy bed. Dave here will look after you. He won't leave your side for a second. I'll be back tonight and I'll sort you out from then on, okay?"

Ben smiled and nodded.

"Jackson, Gary, you search this place, I'll swoop the city, I'll be back in five minutes."

I then zoomed off to search the city. If you're wondering why I wasn't tempted to tear open those corpses with all of that blood around, it's because the blood was stale, it's about three days old. Yuck.

I swooped around the city twice; of course everywhere was exactly the same. Dead bodies were in shopping centres, roads, houses, schools and hotels. I was on my way back when my phone buzzed and I scooped it out. I flipped it open to see I have a text from Jim.

_We have Cullen. Get here A.S.A.P._


	3. Cornered

I ran at twice the pace of vampire speed back to air port. The boys were alarmed to see me and Jackson had his phone in his hand.

"I was just about to call you, the choppers here. Are you alright? You look a little... alert." Jackson said.

"I'm fantastic. They have Cullen. We have to go."

"Did you find anyone alive?" Gary asked.

"No, everyone is dead; the whole city is exactly like this place. Let's move quickly." I pressed.

We got on the chopper and arrived there quickly again.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella's alarm clock buzzed and she shot up straight instantly. I laughed at her.

She frowned at me. "Don't laugh at me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry love." I sat up and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I better leave you to go have a human minute while I go change."

"Okay. You're driving me to school, right?"

I stoked her hair – which looked like a hay stack to be honest, but it just made her even more beautiful – and hissed her forehead. I jumped out of the window and began speeding through the trees.

I could hear the minds of some hikers up ahead and decided to cut across the road, I can't hear anyone there so it won't matter if I run through it.

A couple of seconds after I hit the road I heard a snap. Like a camera. I froze.

I turned around and saw a speed camera. Oh _shit_!

I walked into the forest until I was out of site of the camera and sped home.

I burst through the door and without stopping ran straight to Carlisle's office. He was reading a large volume. Something to do with medicine; I wasn't partially paying attention. Carlisle looked up at me.

"What's the matter, son?" Carlisle asked alarmed.

"I... Bella... hiker... speed camera... running..." I babbled like an idiot.

"Calm down Edward. Now, tell me what has happened? If Bella safe?"

"I don't know." What if some kind of authority started torturing here to get answers about me? I know Bella well enough that she would never give in.

"Tell me what has happened." Carlisle repeated.

"I was only just running back from Bella's house when I came across some hikers so I skipped them and went onto the road; I couldn't hear anyone coming so I went that way. I was caught on a speed camera Carlisle!" I said in a rush.

Carlisle gasped. "This is not good."

"What do we do?" I panicked.

"We can't do anything. I don't know. I'm calling Aro." Carlisle stepped up and walked over to the other side of the room. He dialled Aro's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"We have the perimeter surrounded. Come out with your hands up." I heard someone shout through a speaker.

_Double shit!_

"They don't waste any time do they?" Carlisle said anxiously. "Just don't tell them anything about us."

I nodded. I walked downstairs with my hands on my head, Carlisle followed.

When I got out I saw Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme looking at Carlisle and I confused. We were surrounded by dozens of black vans and there were helicopters flying above us. There were 152 men wearing black protective clothes and bullet proof vests with walky-talky's strapped to them. They even wore helmets. On their belts were hand guns, pepper sprays and long black sticks (the ones they use to beat people up in the movie). They were all carrying army snipers in their hands pointing the barrels at us. I wonder what would happen to the bullet if it hit my hard skin...

"You are under arrest." The speaker said.

I saw a man point to me and say "That's him." Then the other man nodded and mentioned 10 men to go with him. They walked towards me and one grabbed my hands and tied them in handcuffs behind my back. They were saying some shit like you have the right to remain silent ect.

They lead me to a black van and told me to get inside. I didn't want to know what they were doing with the rest of us, I didn't want to either. This was my entire fault. We arrived at a clearing and smack bam in the middle was a helicopter. We went into the helicopter and he lifted off of the ground almost immediately.

Once we arrived at our destination, they lead me straight into the questioning room. It was small and very dull. The floor and walls were metallic and had a one way window. There was a table and two chairs in the middle of the room. I was told to sit in the chair and wait. They handcuffed me to the table.

I looked at myself in the one way window. What had I done?

The door swung open and a very large man walked in. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a grey and pink striped tie. He had sweat stains at his pits and back. He seemed very uneasy. I didn't care enough about him to look into his thoughts.

"Right," he said as he sat down. He looked at me for a second and then stood up and walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall facing me. "Why do you think you're here?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"What do you call this then?" He produced 5 pictures of me running; they were slightly blurry but definitely me.

"Those are pictures of me running," I looked at his golden name tag "Inspector Justin."

"Would you like to tell me how fast you was running?" He pressed. His voice was rising higher and higher and I wondered how long it would take for him to freak out and run away. I could even _taste_ his fear.

"I don't know how fast exactly, Inspector Justin."

"I've had enough of these fucking games." He turned to the one way window. "Winston, bring in the truth serum."

A man in a white coat and white hair walked in pushing a metallic tray with a three needles on it, a small bottle and a bag of wipes and cotton buds.

"You called for truth serum, boss?" Winston said fragilely.

"Yeah, stick this guy with it; see if we can get him talking."

"Okay." His voice rose as he finished with the eager excitement.

He picked up the needle closest to me and pierced the lid of the small bottle. He pulled back the plastic thrust and a strange liquid followed it up. He held it up and squirted it in the air once. He looked at it and licked his lips. "This won't hurt a bit, Mr. Cullen."

He took a firm hold of my upper arm with the hand that wasn't holding the needle.

"My Mr. Cullen, we're a bit cold aren't we?" He turned and faced Inspector Julian. "Touch his arm."

Inspector complied and as he did so he gasped. "Just ram that fucking stick into him, I'm getting impatient. I want to know what's going on."

"It could be drugs. I know a few drugs that can lower your body heat considerably; not to this standard but if I suppose you double the dose-" Winston was interrupted.

"RAM THE GOD DAMN STICK INTO HIM!"

Winston Hesitated and then placed the needle at the inside of my elbow. He pushed a little harder, trying to pierce me skin, but the needle snapped.

"What the hell is that needle made of? plastic?" The inspector roared.

"It's... its steal, boss." Winston blinked at me and then repeated the procedure with the other two needles. Both of them snapped like the first.

"Impossible." Julian exclaimed.

"Indubitably," Winston said, raising both his eyebrows at me as he stood up straight.

"Someone get the CIA on the phone. This shit is getting out of hand."

I cleared my throat. "Do I get a phone call?"

He looked me up and down and then sighed. "I suppose, come with me." He undid the handcuff on the table and attached it to his wrist. When we walked out of the room we were flanked by two officers.

They walked me to a pay phone and handed me a quarter.

"Thank you." I said politely as I pushed the coin in and dialled the number.

She answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Bella, I-"

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried! Where are you? It isn't like you to be late. Especially 2 hours late." She interrupted.

"Bella, I've been arrested. You'll have to drive yourself in today."

"Arrested? What for?"

"I don't know." I lied. I didn't want to lie to Bella, but the officers were listening. "I don't know what's going to happen, but if it becomes a little permanent then I think you're allowed to visit me." I hesitated. "That is if you want to of course."

"Of course I do Edward! Don't be ridiculous. Right I have to go to school, but I'll come down to the station later. I'll get Charlie to get you out and-"

"Bella I'm not in Forks."

"What? Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'll contact you as soon as I can, love."

"Edward please don't go."

"I have to my love. The coin is about to run out."

She sighed and at that moment I knew she was crying.

"I'm so very sorry my love. Please don't be upset."

"How could I not? We aren't together! That is nothing to be happy about!"

"Darling, I'm so very sorry but I really must go now." I said after Inspector gave me a stern look.

She sobbed. "Okay, I love you Edward."

"As I love you, Bella, truly I do." With a sigh, I hung up the phone. If it were possible I'd be crying like Bella. How could I hurt her? How could I make her cry? How long will it be until I can hold her in my arms again, feeling the warmth of her body, see her smile, smell her delicious floral scent, hear her heart beating my favourite rhythm? I wanted so much to see the blood rush to her cheeks now more than ever.

A young boy – probably about 19 years old – came jogging up to inspector Julian.

"Yes boy?" He asked. The boy was panting as he handed over a folded piece of paper and then wiped the sweat off of his brow. I was curious so I looked into his mid for what it said.

_J, I've contacted the CIA and they're sending AIDEN FROST over! Get that Cullen boy to the roof stat!_

When Inspector Julian looked up he looked as if someone had drained all of the blood from his face. His lips were in a tight line and his eyes were wide with fear.

_Oh my fucking god. The vampire is here!_

What!

Inspector Julian grabbed my arm and told the other officers to help him to me to the roof. I was no struggle, I wasn't really there anymore. I was puzzling over why the fuck was a vampire here? Why the fuck did a human know it was a vampire? Was he the only human that knew? Was it a joke? Is this vampire going to be a threat to me? I wish Bella was here to calm me down...

When I had finished my internal questionnaire I noticed I was standing on a roof; a helicopter pad to be exact. I could see a helicopter coming toward us in the distance but it was too far away for human eyes. Either side of me were four police officers, all of which had a hand somewhere on my body to restrain me.

When Inspector Julian was finally able to see the helicopter coming in the distance he tensed. All of the others seemed a little confused at Inspector Julian's reaction.

So the other officers weren't aware of the vampire thing.

The helicopter began to descend when it was directly above its destination. The wind it created forced my hair back and had a long hair of a couple of officers whooshing around their faces.

When it hit the ground and blocked out the sun the doors slid open. A black boot stepped out and black trousers fell on top of it. Another foot mirrored the action. The knees of the legs straightened up until the body was standing. The right foot moved forward slowly and the next followed and the same pattern continued. A crimson shirt was fastened nicely to the muscular torso of the man walking towards me. A black waistcoat hugged the crimson shirt and a long black coat flowed behind him; riding the wind. A wide smile was permanently plastered on his face, exposing all of his pearly whites. A large pair of black sunglasses covered his eyes but I could see a faint red tint that humans wouldn't notice unless direct light was shone onto them. His shiny dark hair was cased in a black hat which had a crimson ribbon wound around it and met at a small bow at the side.

A tang of jealousy ran through me like an electric current, shocking every inch of my body. He was so perfect looking, he was so cool and casual yet very formal. Now I know how girls felt around Rosalie, I've seen it in their heads but never actually felt it.

He pulled his hands out from behind his back and the sun glittered of them like nothing I'd seen before. The sparkle was blinding, even to my eyes. It was more pronounced than any vampire's skin I'd ever seen. This again sent the jealousy shocking jolt through me. He pushed his hand into his pocket and retrieved a black leather glove. He forced his hand through it, and while still holding the rim tight, flexed his fingers into a fist and out again twice before dropping it and repeating the routine on the next hand.

Once he reached me he stopped and looked me up and down speculatively. From the expression on his face I could tell he found what he was looking for and liked the look of it.


	4. Humanity

**Aiden's P.O.V**

"Reddish-brown hair, perfectly angular features, muscular but not over the top like Emmett," I mused. "You must be Edward Cullen." I concluded. I reached my hand out towards him. I suddenly felt silly when I realized the handcuffs on his wrists. "What's this? Get those worthless pieces of metal from his wrists; he isn't an animal."

The officers took off the silly handcuffs - silly because if he wanted to, he could crush them easily. In fact, he probably has to be careful not to – and one officer strapped it to his belt.

"How do you know me?" Edward asked; his face solemn.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Edward." I looked up to the officers. "Escort him back into the questioning room. I need to talk to him alone."

The officers complied.

Once we were in the room alone Edward sat at the table and I sat opposite and smiled at him.

"I trust you already know what I am?" I asked.

Edward nodded stiffly.

"Good, I can take this crap off then." I removed my glasses and threw them to the table. I placed my hat next to them and put my gloves in my pocket. "There, that's better."

"Who are you?" Edward asked, speaking up for the first time.

"My name is Aiden Frost. I'm a CIA agent and the company know that I'm a vampire. I feed off of humans and it bugs them but other than that they don't seem to have a problem with it. I live by myself in a permanent apartment just ten minutes down the road from here by car. I have been tracking the Cullen's for years but have only found foot prints, never the foot."

"Why have you been tracking me?" Edward was shocked.

"Because I know what you are capable of. Think of how many humans could be alive and well and how many less vampire attacks go on with eight vampires on the team. We've only just encountered a vampire massacre and I'm the only vampire, the humans wouldn't last a second against about 10 vampires and neither would I. I need your help."

"You want us to join you? Why not ask some other vampire, why me?"

"Because your family is truly gifted, even more so than any clan I have ever encountered."

"And what could I get in exchange for my services?"

"I will make you human for your Bella."

He was astonished. His eyes spread open wide and he blinked while leaving back. I took the opportunity of his vulnerability to press the subject.

"Think about it, Bella wouldn't have to change for you. You could give her children and grow old with her. She wouldn't have to lose all of her friends and family. She doesn't lose her soul. It's everything you want, and you know it Edward."

Edward was looking over my head, looking into the possible future. He always wanted to change for Bella more than anything. He always imagined what life would be like if it were possible for him to be human, now though, it wasn't just a fantasy, it could be a reality, and he knew that.

**Edward P.O.V**

I could see it all so clearly now. I saw myself opening my eyes after a long nights sleep next to Bella. I could see myself climbing out of bed carefully not to jostle the bed and wake my sleeping wife. I could see myself walk into the kitchen and prepare breakfast. Four breakfasts. I could see myself walk into a children's room and wake up two of the most beautiful creatures in the world; my children. I could see them shooting straight up and hugging me tightly. I could see me carrying the youngest and holding the oldest hand as we walked into the kitchen and saw my sleeping beauty sitting at the table digging into her breakfast. I could see the children and I quickly joining her. I could see everyone laughing and smiling. Bella and I washed and dressed the kid's quickly and I gave Bella a kiss on the lips as I left the house to drive them to school and then myself to work. Work would be stressful but fun and enjoyable, talking and drinking coffee with my friends and showing each other pictures of our children. Bella would pick the kids up from school and she'd greet me with dinner when I walked in. The children would babble on about their day and Bella and I would just smile and listen, believe it or not, I could see their story's being the most fascinating stories ever told. I could see us watching T.V and then we'd bathe them and put them to bed. Bella and I would watch T.V a little until we couldn't bear not to be _with_ each other anymore. And then Bella and I would be the happiest people on earth and live as one.

"Think of how happy Rosalie would be, able to grow old and have children."

I could see Bella and the kids and I going over to visit Emmett and Rosalie and their baby on Saturdays.

"Think of how happy Esme would be if she could have children to look after. Think of how happy it would make Carlisle to have her happy. Think of how happy Alice would be, being able to have all of those missed human experiences. How happy would it make Jasper to have her see her so ecstatic?"

I could see us all sitting at a very long dining table in Carlisle and Esme's house, with all of our children playing together happily.

I swallowed. "I can't make decisions for everyone else, but I will do anything you want if you can guarantee me you will turn me into a human."

**Aiden's P.O.V**

"Excellent, why don't we go ask them?" I picked up my glasses and put them on and then my hat. I pulled my hands through the gloves and looked at Edward expectantly as he stood up.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"In a cell," I said and began walked off. He followed me.

Once we reached the cell we saw every member of the family pacing up and down the compressed area elegantly. They stopped as soon as they saw us. They looked both confused and shocked.

"Edward, what's going on? Who's your friend?" Esme asked.

Alice gasped and I knew she'd seen what we were about to say.

"Honestly?" She chirped breathlessly at Edward.

Everyone began looking between Edward and Alice, waiting for some kind of explanation. Everyone but me that is, I just stood there beaming at them. I couldn't believe that the Cullen's were really finally _here_.

"This is a CIA agent called Aiden Frost. As you can see from his eyes, he drinks human blood. He needs our help in solving a vampire massacre. In return he will turn us human."

You didn't need to be a vampire to see the unmistakeable sparkle in his eye.


	5. Family

After everyone had agreed to help me with the vampire massacre in return for their humanity being restored I ordered for them to be released so we could make our way back to my apartment so we could discuss things.

Just as we were leaving a female officer came up to me and handed me a note.

"Thank you..." I mumbled as I opened it.

_Frost, the boy you found knows about your kind and the Volturi aren't happy about it. They can't turn him until he's older so you have to look after him until then._

_He has eaten a sandwich and had some juice but will still need more food._

_Feed him 3 times a day, morning, middle of the day and in the evening. He needs about 10-12 hours of sleep and you need to bathe him regularly. Make sure his teeth are brushed every morning and every night. He needs toys for entertainment. Don't swear around him. Don't let him watch anything that is over PG. Don't give him too many sweets and be nice to him; don't make him cry._

_Jim_

"I didn't sign up for this job to become a fucking dad!" I shouted as I threw the paper at no particular direction but it landed on a small frightened boys face and floated to the ground. "Oops, sorry kid, ignore what I just said then. Never say bad words." I felt like a complete idiot.

I took the little boys hand and knelt down to his level.

"Do you remember me? It's Aiden." I said soft and the boy nodded. "You get to come home with me! I'll get you something to eat and a nice warm bath and a cosy bed okay?"

Ben beamed and hugged me. I felt very awkward and uncomfortable so I just patted his back until he let go.

"Uh, yeah okay... come one kid." I said as I straightened up and held onto the kid's hand.

"You have been told to look after the boy?" Esme asked, hope glinting in her eyes. I sighed and handed her the note. Her smile widened. "Do you mind if I help care for him?"

"I'd love you forever if you did." I handed her Bens hand. She ignored it and picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Hello there Ben, my name is Esme." She stroked his hair and led the way out of the building. I sighed and followed out. I have read about her overly obsessed motherly disorder.

"I'm sorry about that; she just wishes she had a child." Carlisle apologised.

"No, it's okay; I'm not the fatherly type anyway." I jumped into the front seat and was amazed when everyone managed to fit in. I zoomed off home.

When we walked in I took off my hat, gloves, glasses and coat.

"Okay, this is my home. You can use the T.V whenever you want provided I'm not watching it and can read any of my books. Esme there is my bedroom in there where the boy can sleep and it has an attached bathroom."

She handed the boy to me and smiled. "Good, could you run him a bath." She turned to Carlisle and Emmett. "Make him some food." Then she turned to Edward who was staring at my phone. "Oh go on and call Bella. Rose and I are going shopping for food and clothes and toys."

I cleared my throat. "Carlisle and Emmett might have some problems with the food. I'm a vampire, remember?"

Surprisingly Ben didn't react to my outright statement.

"Very well, Carlisle and Emmett go shopping for food and hurry up or the poor thing will starve."

They nodded.

"Well go then!" She shooed them out and followed after with Rose. "Oh!" She called as she whizzed back. "Alice, keep Jasper away from Ben" Both Jasper and Alice nodded and sat in the corner of the room and started to read to each other.

"Do you mind if I use your phone?" Edward was practically pleading.

"Sure, hey, why don't you bring her up here; I'd love to meet this Bella of yours."

Edward practically exploded with joy when he smiled at me and ran to the phone.

I sighed and carried Ben to the bathroom. I sat him down on the lid of the toilet and put the plug in the bath and put the taps on. I squeezed some bubble bath into the water and placed a rubber duck in I used for decoration.

"Right, let's get those dirty clothes off." I said. I gripped the rim of his top - it reeked foully of stale blood and dirt and body odour- and pulled it over his head.

"Stand up." I ordered as I flung the dirty top over my shoulder.

Ben complied and was soon rid of the rest of his clothes. I turned the tap off of the bath.

"Dip your hand in the water and tell me if it is too hot or cold."

Ben reluctantly poked hit finger at it but then sank the rest of his arm in.

"It's so warm!" Ben cheered. I laughed and lifted him in.

He began playing with the duck as I reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a spare sponge. I soaked it in the water and squeezed the water out and repeated it two more times before I started scrubbing it over Ben's chest and back. When I had cleaned all of him I handed him the sponge to play with. I poured some shampoo into my hand and massaged it into his hair. I gave him devils horns and big blobs on top of his head with the foam which made him laugh when he saw it in the mirror.

Once he was squeaky clean I draped a towel over my hands and wrapped him up in it as I lifted him out of the water. I dried him off and realised I didn't have any clean clothes for him yet.

I grabbed his hand as he held the towel up with the other while I led him to my room. I opened my draw and grabbed a scruffy old black tee and pulled it over Bens head.

"I look like a girl in a dress." He sulked and I laughed. I removed his towel now that he was covered and carried him to the sofa in the living room. He sat cross legged while I put some ridiculous children's show on.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I dialled Bella's number quickly and she picked up on the second ring, she must have been waiting for my call.

"Edward?"

"Bella." I sighed.

"Oh Edward! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Right urm, where to start..." I laughed. I was so happy to hear her voice again; even if it was distorted by the phone. "This other vampire who works for the CIA wanted my help with a...this thing-" I decided to save Bella the gory details "and in return he is turning me human! Bella I can change for you. We could have that life we so desperately need. The rest of them are changing too!

Anyway, I'm staying with the CIA agent for a while and he said I could have you come up and stay with us!"

Bella was silent as she processed what I'd just said. I could still hear her breathing though and that made the world a difference. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"So you're turning human, for me?"

"Yes. I want nothing more in the entire world."

"How?"

"Well... I... uh... I guess I'll find out."

"Okay, so when can I come up? How will I get there?"

"Aiden!" I called "How and when will Bella get here?" he walked over to me leaving Ben on the sofa enjoying the T.V.

"I can get the agency to pick her up from her house and take her to head quarters, I'll get her form there and bring her here. I'll go ring someone to arrange it now." He answered and then walked off with his mobile in his hand.

"Aiden will send someone to get you and then pick you up from head quarters. He's arranging it now."

"Okay, I'll tell Charlie." She said anxiously.

"Bella darling, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No! I want to come; I want to be with you Edward."

I sighed. "I know."

"I love you, Edward."

I smiled. "As I love you."

**Aiden's P.O.V**

I told Jim the address.

"Okay, someone will leave with a chopper in a bit. They will be with her at about 7ish." Jim said.

"Okay, give me a call when she arrives." I hung up the phone and put it into my pocket.

"Hey, Eddy, the chopper will be at hers at 7." I shouted to him as he was still on the phone.

I heard him tell Bella the details as I sat next to Ben and watched a load of pink and blue blobs dance around the screen laughing. I could feel my brain pouring out my ears.

I heard a knock at the door and went over to open it. Only when the door was half open did a realise I had forgotten my sunglasses but was relieved to see it was only Carlisle and Emmett with the food. They both must have had about 20 bags in each hand.

"Bring it in and put it on the counter." They complied and smiled when they saw a happy little Ben watching T.V. Emmett went and sat beside Ben and started chatting about the show.

I sighed and turned to Carlisle. "Start putting some stuff away, I'll make the kid some quick noodles." I said as I picked up a 6 minute packet of ham and cheese flavoured noodles.

I turned and faced Ben. "Benny boy, do you like noodles?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Ham?" He nodded again. "Cheese?" He nodded again. "Alright then." I mumbled to myself.

"Emmett, make Ben a drink." Carlisle said as he placed a red plastic cup with a built in straw on the counter next to some chocolate milkshake powder. Emmett complied and I boiled the water as Ben blew bubbles in his milkshake.

Once I finished making Bens dinner and put half of it into a bowl and then on a tray I gave it him with a fork. I cleaned up the surfaces and left the rest of the noodles for Bella later.

I helped Carlisle finish off unpacking when Esme and Rose came in. They too carried many bags.

Ben had just finished eating at this point and was beaming at Esme and Rose. Esme frowned at Bens borrowed top.

"Come with us honey, we'll get you into some snugly PJ's and play with a few toys before we go to bed." Ben jumped off of the couch and ran over to Rose who picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.

Just as Rose and Esme were about to walk into the room they both mouthed thank you at me. I just smiled back.

I plopped down on the sofa and prepared myself for a relaxing night after such a busy day when my mobile rang. With a grunt, I flipped it open.

"This better be important, Jim."

"Bella's here, so come get her." I hung up and grabbed my glasses. No need for a hat or gloves as it was already dark.

"Edward?" I asked when I saw him sitting by himself looking out the window. His faced perked up when he saw me about to leave the apartment. "Want to come with me to get Bella?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiled at me.


	6. Meeting The Vampire Girl

We were in the car and at the agency in less than ten minutes.

Edward was silent all the way. He sat stareing out the window with a huge smile on his face. I guess he was thinking about Bella and his future human life with her.

I wonder if he would still agree to it when he realises how long and painful the process is. I've had no experience with love and everyone always says that you shouldn't believe everything you hear on T.V.

Edward - all normal human behaviour forgotten - sprinted at vampire speed inside the doors where I followed at human speed. When I came in I saw Edward and Bella embracing and by Bella's foot was a purple mug in a puddle of foul smelling hot tea; the steam rising to her ankle. The tea seemed to be creeping towards me and, feeling a little self-conscious, stepped away from it.

Edward released Bella but left one arm around her waist as he urged her forward. She looked nervous but was a fairly attractive human. Her aroma was slightly floral somehow which made my throat burn and my fingers itch to grasp her and sink my teeth into her.

I pushed that thought away and smiled as I stepped closer to them with my hand outstretched. I clenched my teeth shut tightly when I felt her skin on mine, heated by the delicious liquid flowing through her veins.

"Hi, my name is Aiden Frost. It is a pleasure to meet you." I greeted her warmly yet falsely. I had the impression she was some kind of exceptional human who was amazing and significant in some way. She smelled nice, that was the nicest thing about her, but didn't all humans? Nevertheless, I made an effort to be nice to her.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Bella Swan." Her voice was shaky despite her genuine smile.

Edward kissed her head and sighed in contentment.

Bella looked down to her feet when the hot tea reached her foot and quickly moved.

Edward chuckled.

"Urm... I'm sorry about that... I saw Edward and I-" Bella was cut off from My laughter. Humans were just so comical. I think Bella might actually be quite amusing at least.

She blushed.

"Don't worry about it." I turned to my right. "Steph?"

Steph automatically looked up at me with an eager yet teasing smile. "Yes, sugar?"

"Could you get that?" I asked, pointing to the nasty wet brown stuff on the floor.

She frowned. "I'd love to." She said begrudgingly through clenched teeth.

I turned back to Edward and Bella. "Shall we go?" I didn't wait for their reply as I spun on my heel and began walking out of the agency swiftly. I was relieved when I could remove the fake smile off my face. I hated being a host; my apartment was my home, not a hotel.

We jumped in the car and accelerated off home.

I opened the door and took off my glasses and gloves. I heard Bella gasp as I did so. Wasn't she used to having vampires around by now? I pretended not to notice and walked into the bedroom to check on Ben. I felt obligated, I didn't really want to. I hated looking after the snot nosed kid. Yeah, I was sorry for him, but I'd lost everyone too. I was just grateful that I wouldn't have to do much with Esme and Rosalie here.

When I looked in I saw Esme and Rosalie watching Ben sleep in awe. The fascination was beyond me.

They didn't even notice me and Ben looked content and deep in sleep.

This was probably the best night's sleep he'd had in a while and I took a little bit more pity on him as I saw his small fragile form sleeping peacefully. I knew what it was like to lose everyone you love but this young boy had watched his mother be slaughtered and held his baby sister in his arms with nothing to do but wait for her to die, probably feeling pretty useless the whole time and waiting to die himself.

With a sigh I closed the door and went back into the living room to catch Edward kissing Bella in a way that should be private, although Edward looked like he was holding back considerably.

I cleared my throat and they stopped abruptly as if something had hit them. Bella blushed a bright shade of red which made Edward chuckle.

"Thank you so much for permitting her to be here." Edward said sincerely, tightening his grip on her waist. "I owe you."

"Yes you do." I chuckled darkly. "But we've already agreed your penance. Then you're giving up your humanity."

Edward smiled hugely at the thought. I had no idea why he would want to change for Bella. She wanted to be a vampire and being a vampire was much more fun. I suppose other people have different opinions.

"Bella, are you hungry?" I asked politely.

"No." She said not very convincingly, and as if to confirm my observations and contradict her, her stomach growled viciously. Hot blood rushed to her cheeks in response and bit down hard on her lip.

God, stop biting! Edward wouldn't be very happy with Jasper and I if it bleeds.

"Edward there are some leftover noodles in the kitchen from bens dinner." I said in a hurry to take my mind off of her blood.

"Ben?" Bella asked.

"I'll explain later." Edward said.

I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I walked away from them to take my call.

"Hello?" I asked as if I didn't know who it was and what they wanted.

"Aiden, I need you here A.S.A.P. It's happened again, there has been another massacre."


	7. Dead Home

"I'm on my way, Jim." I slammed my phone shut as I always do never waiting for an answer.

"Right," I said it out loud "everyone get downstairs and into the car. Bella can stay behind and watch Ben. Move!"

Edward was the first to take action, quickly kissing Bella on the lips and telling her Ben was in the bedroom and running out the door.

Then it was Alice and Jasper who dropped their book and darted after him.

Emmett and Rosalie followed them. Emmett looked very excited. It made me want to hit him with that eager grin he wore.

Carlisle and Esme were last. Esme spent too long fussing over Bella about Ben. But when they caught sight of my expression, they finally headed out after the others and were in the car waiting outside.

Grabbing my protection from the human eye, I went to leave too.

"Don't answer the door to anyone, or the phone unless it's your mobile." I called to Bella as I rushed down the stairs of the building and out into the sheeting rain. I climbed into the car stealthily and zoomed off.

I nearly hit a small red car as I raced my way there but luckily for the red cars owner, I missed.

It took less time than usual to get there but I fear I was already too late when I reached the agency.

Jim was waiting at the door for me when I got there.

"You brought the Cullen's, good."

"And the Hales." Rosalie smiled.

"Urm... yes... I apologise." Jim began to get nervous and sweat. He corrected himself while his heart beat faster. "And the Hales."

"Where did it happen this time?" I interrupted.

Jim composed himself, snapping back into emergency boss mode. "Forks."

"NO!" Edward shouted as he lunged himself at Jim. He grabbed hold of Jim's shoulders and shook him. "Don't lie to me! You pathetic human! Do you have any idea how very easily I could just kill you? How painfully slow I could make it? How quick and tidy I could make it too?" Edward shook him too violently to answer.

"Edward son, what's the matter? Bella is safe. I'm sorry for our friends we have lost but it's nothing we haven't copped with before." Carlisle soothed.

"Charlie." He spat and released Jim who started rubbing to tops of his spongy arms. Terror was still evident on his mortified features.

Everyone gasped.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella's father." Edward spat again. _So?_

Edward's hands were balled into fists and his jaw was tight. He stood as still as a statue.

"Oh..." I said, finally realising. "I take it she won't be too happy about that then. Oh well, Jim, is the chopper here yet? I guess you want us to check it out again."

Edward glared at me but I ignored him.

"Yes, good luck. Call me if you find anything and as soon as you're there as always." He replied.

I went straight to the roof and I knew that the Cullen's... and the Hales were following.

When we got there it was the same as before; everyone was dead. Old dried blood and rotting corpses were everywhere.

Edward went straight to Charlie's house and the others went to scope the city as I informed Jim what the situation was. He wasn't pleased nor was he surprised.

I sat on a rock by the Cullen's old school and watched as an ant crawled over a dead student's nose. Pitty, they were only young and she was quite pretty. She had long dark curls and on her necklace was a 'J'. Jane? Justine? Jessica? Jennifer? Whoever she was, she was dead. Not only because her body lay lifless in the damp earth, but because I was probably one of the last people who were going to see her and I didn't know her name, and no one ever would.

All of a sudden something disturbed the dead silence. There was the fast thrumming of a human heart beat. Then I heard screams; someone begging for death. This meant only one thing. Someone was transforming.

"Aiden!" I heard Edward call from the distance and I knew he was running and carrying a changing human. What the hell was Edward doing biting humans? This was so unlike him; he detested what he was and didn't wish it upon his greatest enemy. "Aiden!"

Edward had approached me by now and in his arms was a middle aged man. He had dark curly hair and was wearing a police suit. I instantly recognised this man to be Charlie; Bella's farther.

Edward had bitten Bella's dad? He would end up killing Bella if what he thought was being able to keep him 'alive' for her. Edward was turning human anyway... did he change his mind? Did this mean he was going back on his bargain?

These thoughts ran through my head quickly and meaninglessly. I couldn't care less about some random human and what the Cullen's wanted to be honest. I just worried little about the deal. I couldn't stop the massacres on my own and I wasn't going to the Volturi after what I did to Aro's sister. It was only lust, not love. Poor girl didn't have to die. Aro didn't mind her being with Marcus and as far as I was concerned, he never found out. He did apparently have problems with her and me.

If I didn't get help I'd be forced to live off of animals. I mentally shuddered.

"Aiden, its Charlie. I found him like this; we need to get him back."

I quickly agreed and everyone joined us back shortly. Jasper looked... off. He looked as if something was bothering him and he was kind of... horrified and worried. Edward sent a questioning glance to Jasper as if hoping Jasper would be wrong about whatever he was thinking.

We got on the chopper and flew off home with Charlie screaming with all of his might the whole way there.


	8. Daylight

**Authors Note: -Sorry that I haven't updated in ages!**

**Been immensely busy!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

When landed back at the agency Charlie was immediately taken into a private facility room somewhere in the building. Edward went with him but I decided to go get to know Jasper more. The files I've scanned through before the Cullen's didn't have much information about Jasper apart from that he was Alice's mate. Besides, I'm curious about the expression on his face earlier.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted him.

He looked to me, he seemed wary, hesitant, dismayed and… scared.

"Oh… h-hi, Aiden. Can I help you with anything?" his voice seemed a little higher pitched than it should be.

"What's wrong? You seem a little… scared actually." I struggled to find the right word.

"Have you read much about me? I know you've been researching us for years." Jasper said whilst stepping out of the lift.

"Jasper, I'm going to call Bella and ask how she's doing." Alice interrupted. She kissed his cheek when he nodded.

"Nothing-"I continued, "there isn't much about you at all."

"Were you around when the newborn army's were about?"

"Oh yeah I was, they caused a shit load of chaos."

Jasper leaned against a wall beside a vending machine.

"Were you one of them?" I gasped as I realised how unobservant I was being. He was covered in battle scars all over his body.

"Yes, but my creators were impressed with my skills and talent so they decide to keep me rather then discharge me like the other new borns. I became depressed so I escaped." He hung his head in shame.

"So did you see your creator back there? Who are they?"

Jasper shook his head but kept his eyes fixed in the distance, although not actually seeing it. "It's the newborns," he whispered.

"What you saw them?" I gasped.

"No, but I'm positive that its them that's done this. I know a newborn attack when I see one." Jasper still failed to go above whisper.

"Then who made them?"

"I don't know. I doubt however that it was Maria." He whispered her name.

"Okay, it was nice talking to you, Jasper; don't dwell on it too much" I put my hand on his shoulder. "We've got it covered."

I spun on my heal and walked off to find Jim and tell him the news.

E.O.V

I slammed my hands over my ears to block out Charlie's screams so that I could think properly.

Bella is going to be… I have no idea. But I do know she's going to be mortified…destroyed… and Charlie will either end up killing her or never having enough control over his blood lust to ever see her again.

Unless we changed Bella, then this would be a good thing; she'd be able to have him around forever.

No, I'd never allow it, no matter how much she demands it. I'm turning human for her and that's that.

That's it! We'll change him back! We could tell him that this was some kind of dream.

I ran out of the room (at a slightly fast human pace) and followed Aiden's scent. It leads to… Jasper?

Jasper was leaning against a wall beside a vending machine stocked with disgustingly vile human snacks and looked distraught.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

Jaspers mind told me everything without him having to even think the words.

"Oh…" was all I could think to say.

The best comfort I could give my brother was "oh." Pitiful Edward.

"Do you know where Aiden is?" I asked.

"He's with Jim." He answered in a dead tone.

"Thank you. Don't worry about them. Maria isn't coming back." He nodded stiffly.

I gave up and ran off to Jim's office.

"It appears they're not going in any particular pattern. These two places have nothing in common. I wonder if someone's just let them loose or controlling them. If so, for what purpose?" I heard Jim musing from the inside of his office.

I knocked the door gently; careful not for my fist to break through.

"Come in." Jim called louder than he needed to. Maybe he was more used to humans than vampires.

I entered the room and went straight to Aiden.

"Aiden you need to turn Charlie too."

He looked at me as if I had just thrown a goat at him.

I composed myself.

"Could you turn Charlie into a human?"

He pursed his lips. "I don't know; it's a painful and expensive process."

"I can pay the expenses."

"Okay, seeing as he's already in so much pain, I guess we can do it straight away."

"It's painful?" I swallowed.

"Immensely so. Just like changing into a vampire, the process of turning back is just as bad, possibly worse."

I was just about to back out when I remembered Bella and realised I'd go through as much pain as it took to give her the normal life she deserves.

"Okay, when should we do this then?"

"Lets do it now. He's in pain already so we might as well get it over with."

I nodded. I hadn't seen what the process was and I guess I best get a peak at what I was in for.

We walked down the corridor and into the room that Charlie was still screaming in.

"Doc, we need the Daylight acid." Aiden ordered.

"Daylight acid?" I asked curiously.

"We class ourselves as dark mysterious creatures, so why not call the humans daylight? It's easy to remember too.

It collects all of the venom in your body then you eject it all."

"Eject how?" I asked warily as the stumbled frantically through cupboards.

"Via vomit." Aiden said simply.

"Great. How long does it take to get rid of the venom?"

"Well, first it takes about a day to start collecting venom. Then you are in excruciating pain and violently vomiting continuously for week. Once the process is complete, you have you swallow a gallon of water or you'll die within 5 minutes."

"Do it for Bella. Do it for Bella." I whispered to myself and suddenly felt calmer just at the mention of her name.

I watched as the doctor poured a thick yellow substance into Charlie's mouth while he screamed.

It looked like custard.

They sat him up so that he wouldn't choke and instantly vomited a load of venom.

"His change isn't yet complete so it starts right away." The doctor informed me.

I nodded and watched as Charlie's screams got worse.


	9. The Romanians

A/N: **Haiiii! Sorry it's taken so long to get this done, I can write more often now. WOOP! Please check out my other story: Noon at Night. It is written from the perspective of Alice. If you like Jasper as much as I do, then it's the story for you. Please enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

Hello?" I said into the phone.

I was lying down on Aiden's bed next to my sleeping Bella. Ben was playing with his toys in the living room.

"Edward? Oh thank god!" Tanya's frantic voice came through the phone.

I sat up, suddenly alert.

"Tanya? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I said quickly.

"Irina… Carmen… everybody… and the blood… I don't know what to do Edward!" Tanya sobbed.

"Tanya, please speak clearly. Now, tell me what happened."

She sniffed. "I was hunting. I wanted to go out far though just for the run. When I returned in two days time…" Her voice broke on the word 'time' and she began sobbing again.

"Come on, Tanya, It's alright. What happened when you came home?"

"Everyone was… gone." She whispered.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"They're dead, Edward!"

"Okay, okay, Tanya, calm down. What did you mean about the blood? Vampires don't bleed."

"The humans, everybody, everybody here is _dead_!" she whispered.

"Oh… I'm coming to get you Tanya, hang in there!" I closed the phone shut. I kissed Bella's head ever so gently and hopped off the bed and thundered into the living room.

"Is everything okay, Edward dearest?" Esme worried.

"We need to go to Alaska, Aiden, its happened there too. Tanya just called, she returned from a hunting trip and everyone was dead." I said the words too quickly, I wondered if they caught them.

Everyone gasped but Aiden. Rosalie picked Ben off of the floor and put him in her lap.

"Alright, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, come with me. You girls stay here." Aiden ordered.

"I'm not a girl. Can I come too?" Ben asked brightly.

Aiden smiled and crouched down to Bens level. "No you aren't a girl, you're a boy, not a man. Not just yet. So you have to wait here." Aiden ruffled Ben's hair and stood up straight.

How odd, I'd never seen Aiden smile so genuinely.

"Let's go." Jasper said.

We left then and went straight to the agency.

"You guys wait here in the lobby, I'll go order a chopper from Jim." Aiden said just before he walked off.

"I'll be right back." I said and started walking off.

"Edward, Aiden said to wait here!" Carlisle called.

"I wont be long."

I jogged up to the door next to the elevator. I ran up the stairs at vampire speed. It was a lot faster than the elevator. I didn't stop until I ran straight into the large testing room.

Charlie was sitting on a metallic bench at the far end of the room with a bucket clutched to his chest. He vomited violently and it made my insides churn at the sound and the smell. It didn't smell like vomit, it smelt like rotting corpses.

Charlie looked up to meet my disgusted gaze.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing here? What the hell am I doing here? Where's Bella?" He ordered.

"Charlie, please, calm down. You've become very sick. I can't remember what they called it, but it included vivid hallucinations. You'll be fine in a few days though, the more you-" Charlie vomited. "-Throw up… the better you get. You're at a special hospital so don't worry, you're safe. Bella isn't far, we're staying in a hotel not far from here, I'll bring her over to see you tomorrow."

"Why are you here then?" He demanded.

"I go where Bella is," I shrugged. "And she's here because of you."

"So all those creatures… all the blood… all of the death in Forks… was that a hallucination?"

I walked over and sat down beside Charlie.

"Yes it was. But whatever it was made you ill is in Forks so the doctors said you need to move away. They're supplying you with a much nicer house somewhere else. Charlie, it is important for… your recovery for you to tell me what happened... in your hallucination."

Charlie looked away from me and stared straight ahead.

"I was watching the game, as always, and suddenly there were loads of screams outside. I got up and opened the door, it was like chaos. People were running around screaming. There were people lying on the ground. There was blood everywhere…"

I could see the image that Charlie painted so clearly. I would forever be in debt to Aiden for letting me bring Bella here. This thought made me anxious, and I just wanted to run back to her and hold her in my arms to make sure she was all right.

"Then there was a young girl standing in front of me. She couldn't have been older then fourteen or fifteen years old. She had bright red eyes and her skin was so pale… it reminded me of you. She was so beautiful too. Then it was like she disappeared and then reappeard above me, because I was suddenly on my back… and she was biting me, then she set me on fire…" Charlie winced.

"I remember someone saying that they had to get back, because someone was coming or something like that. Then this man ripped the girl off of me and they ran away. He was beautiful of course, he had pale skin like the girl and the same eyes… he wore new but old black simple clothes… he had dark hair too…"

"Did he have an accent?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes… but I can't place it…"

"Would you say it could be Romanian?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I exhaled slowly and shakily.


	10. Strawberry Blonde

**A/N: I wasn't going to upload another chapter for like a week but I got a review and it made me happy so I said I'd start writing and I did. Enjoy (: (I seriously suggest you listen to a band called Hollywood Undead, they do rap but its like metal kind of too… reminds me of Linkin Park a little. THEY ROCK!)**

* * *

Edwards P.O.V

"Aiden, there you are, look, I know who-" was all I managed to get out when I burst through the lobby because Aiden interrupted me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He accused.

"I was-"

"No it doesn't matter, your friend is in trouble so we're leaving now before Esme has a heart attack, and that's quite an accomplishment considering her heart isn't beating, so lets move."

I guess I'd wait until later to tell them who was responsible for all of the massacres.

Then something ticked. I don't understand after all of this time I've never noticed.

_I can't believe this is happening again, why me? I need Alice… _Jasper.

_I wonder how Esme is doing. I'm so glad that she has Ben to look after, I love seeing her this happy… _Carlisle.

_Dude… I think I might be the most buff person in this city… no the world! I hope when we arrive in Alaska some newborns will still be lingering, I could rip a head off or two right now… _Emmett.

Silence from Aiden.

I pushed Aiden to the wall roughly. He looked surprised, horrified and angry.

"What are you doing?" I spat at him. "Why are you blocking me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're crazy!"

"Edward, let him go." Carlisle voice sounded like he was telling a child off.

"He's blocking me Carlisle! I can't hear a _thing _from him!" I said whilst pressing Aiden harder against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Edward!" Aiden snapped.

"Edward, you can't hear Bella, don't you think that it's possible you can't hear Aiden for the same reason?" Jasper suggested.

"No! Bella is special, he's doing it on purpose!" I Denied.

"Dude, I think Jaspers right." Emmett vouched.

Aiden started laughing.

Emmett joined in until I gave him a look and he stopped abruptly.

"What's so funny?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, I'm not blocking you. It's my gift, I block out any and all gifts. I don't do it intentionally." Aiden laughed.

"Edward, he's right, I'm not getting anything from him either." Jasper said.

"I thought Edward was the only one who could read minds." Aiden said.

"He is, I can feel and influence the emotions around me." Jasper clarified.

"Oh, I see." Aiden said, thoughtful.

"Edward, let him go." Carlisle repeated what he said from earlier.

I reluctantly let him go.

I took a deep breath. "Aiden, I'm sorry, I get aggravated easily, I'm not used to having people block me out like that. Apart from Bella that is."

"No worries." Aiden said, but he didn't seem to be over it completely. "Come on, let's go."

Aiden glared at me for a second before walking off.

I sighed.

We all followed Aiden up the helicopter pad, which already had a chopper running and ready for us. Aiden climbed on first of course and I went in next.

We were in Alaska before long and descending for a land.

Emmett, being an impatient idiot, jumped out before the helicopter before we were anywhere near the ground.

When the chopper had finally landed, Emmett started laughing.

"Come on you guys, I'm getting old here." He commented.

I punched Emmett playfully on the arm. "Come on, lets go find Tanya."

I closed my eyes and inhaled the air. I caught Tanya's scent and started following it.

Obviously, it lead to her house. I walked through the door. "Tanya?" I called.

I was knocked back onto the ground when something strong and hard hit me. It was still on top of me and sobbing.

"Edward! You came!" She sobbed.

"Tanya? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked warily.

"No Edward, I'm fine, are the others with you?" She asked as she helped me up. "Sorry by the way…"

"No it's alright." I dusted myself off. "Yes, some of them are with me." I put my arm around her shoulders. "Lets get you home."

She smiled at me.

Aidens P.O.V

I was lounging by the chopper waiting for the Cullen's to get back with Emmett. They didn't take long, I saw them walking up to me after just two minutes.

I saw a beautiful strawberry blonde vampire standing next to Edward. She was wearing a black dress that stood in shocking contrast to her pale skin. It was ripped and torn all over, exposing a bit of her theighs, her stomach and her back. Her full lips and golden eyes beckoned to me unconciously. She was so beautiful, so glorious, so perfect, so radiant...

I cleared my throat. "Whose the red head?" I asked Emmett, trying to sound nonchalant.

He laughed. "That's Tanya, duh."

"Oh… right. She's very pretty." I commented, trying to sound polite.

"Dude, aren't all vampires?"

I coughed. It felt strange because vampires didn't cough. "I suppose."

Emmett laughed.

I didn't realise that we were within' hearing distance, as Tanya smiled teasingly at me.

If I was human, I would have blushed bright red.


End file.
